Warriors High
by Shadows n' Frost
Summary: Just a typical Warriors High story... This story was inspired by some other Warriors High stories I have read. Reviewing is recommended and greatly appreciated, thanks!
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

Jayfeather's POV

I walked down the street, my suitcase in one hand. My brother Lionblaze was guiding me through the winding streets. Because I was blind, I couldn't walk by myself. Ugh.

"Are we there yet?" I grumbled.

"No, but we'll be there soon," Lionblaze promised.

I snorted. "You told me that ten minutes ago!"

Lionblaze spoke in disbelief. "How did you know it was ten minutes?"

"I counted, **idiot**." I told him as I stared at the direction his voice came from. He shivered. I don't know why, but people think my blind gaze is intimidating. I can just tell the way they feel uncertain when I look at them.

Rolling my eyes, I continued walking. _Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I'm stupid!_

"Guys, hurry!" my sister Hollyleaf's voice piped up. "It's the first day of the school year, and we can't afford to be late!" I heard her footsteps getting quicker and more agitated.

"Geez, Hollyleaf, chill. We left the house an **hour** before school was supposed to start! We've only been walking for twenty minutes-" I interrupted Lionblaze.

"Guys, quiet! I think we're here." I muttered to my insufferable siblings.

I could hear Hollyleaf's gasp as we neared the campus–I had never seen it before, but people said it was beautiful.

"And we still have forty minutes to spare!" Lionblaze said as Hollyleaf sighed in relief.

Hollyleaf's POV

I walked to the building, passing a stand that said "WELCOME TO WARRIORS HIGH!" in big, bold letters. I saw some 'paw's lining up in front of the stand, ready to start a new year in a new school.

I sighed. It seemed like almost yesterday we were 'paw's, ready to explore the school. Of course, it was just last year. After your first year, you receive the other part of your name( the 'leaf' in Hollyleaf, etc.).

I strolled into the building with my brothers and breathed in the refreshing scent of fresh paper. I looked at Lionblaze and was not surprised to see he was scanning the hallways, looking for someone…

"Make way, make way!" A familiar voice rang out from behind us.

The three of us whipped around, and saw Dovewing dressed up like she was going to a party: A neon sparkly pink skirt and a white t-shirt, with a red heart on the shirt. She was holding 2 suitcases, and everyone was staring at her like she was famous.

"Why me?" someone behind Dovewing muttered. It was Ivypool, Dovewing's sister.

Ivypool's POV

I held Dovewing's box of shoes in one arm, and my large suitcase in another. Dovewing was making a dramatic entrance… again.

I gazed at the ridiculous outfit she was wearing; it made me queasy. If I was wearing that, I would **not** look good. Fortunately for my sister, she looked good in every single outfit.

Trudging behind my sister, who was enjoying all the attention she got, we headed to the Thunder building.

The school's students were divided into 5 different groups, or houses: Thunder, River, Shadow, Wind and the Ancients. Nobody knows why the Ancients had that name, probably because they were there from the beginning.

The founders of the school, Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar, Shadowstar and a mysterious person, created these groups. They were the first 5 principals. Now, the principals are Sunstar for Thunder, Heatherstar for Wind, Hailstar for River, Cedarstar for Shadow and Rock for the Ancients.

Taking the elevator up to the 2nd floor of the Thunder Building, I sighed. This was going to be a **fun** school year. (Note the sarcasm.)

Unfortunately, I shared a room with my sister, who was the most **annoying** roommate ever. She would stay up on her phone all night, saying things like, "OMG!" or "Seriously?"

I honestly don't get how anyone likes her. But of course, the pretty girl gets the boys.

A few minutes later, we were downstairs, lining up to buy lemonade from Sorreltail's lemonade stand.

Almost immediately after we fell in line, Bumblestripe popped out of nowhere. "Dovewing, are you buying lemonade? I can buy you as much lemonade as you want! Don't worry, you don't need to pay," Bumblestripe rambled like a fool.

Dovewing told him sweetly, "Of course Bumblestripe! Thank you! You're the best!"

I almost puked as Dovewing hugged Bumblestripe in fake gratitude and Bumblestripe lined up, blushing. I decided I had to get away from this madness and find someone else… Hazeltail! My fellow friend and soccer teammate.

Hazeltail's POV

I ran through the winding streets, nearly missing a lamppost. My suitcase was keeping up with me, its wheels bumping on the hard pavement. _Got… to… get… to… school!_ My mind was screaming. One minute left until school started. Finally, I saw the school, outlined against the cloudless blue sky.

I ran faster, my heart pounding. On the other side of the hill the school rested on, was another student who–like me, decided to go to school at the last minute. I recognised the dark orange hair immediately.

 _Foxleap!_

Our eyes met, and I understood: it was a race of who could get there first. I ran harder until I was almost flying. When you're on the track-and-field team, it's really not that hard.

Faster and faster, I darted towards the campus gates. 3… 2… 1...

"I win!" I yelled triumphantly as I skidded to a halt in front of the path that led to the school.

Foxleap panted, slowing to a halt beside me. "You… must… have… superpowers!" he exclaimed. "No one, **no one,** can run as fast as _moi_!" he pretended to look offended.

Icecloud, Foxleap's sister, caught up behind us. "You **both** are cheetahs in disguise," she said, out of breath. She attempted to fix her messy white hair.

I giggled as he looked past me. "LEMONADE!" he squealed as he sprinted to Sorreltail's lemonade stand, leaving his suitcase behind. I sighed.

I walked into the building and passed my luggage to the lady at the desk. "Hazeltail of Thunder," I reported. "Please get my suitcase to my room." The lady nodded and made a phone call to one of the staff. I went outside, breathing in the cool, fresh September air. Turning around, I saw a girl with silver hair walking towards me, her dark blue eyes shining.

"Hazeltail!" she called.

"Ivypool!" I responded as I ran up to high-five her.

"Did you taste the lemonade yet? It's sooo good!" Ivypool exclaimed, licking her lips.

"You bought some?" I asked.

" **Bumblestripe** bought some," Ivypool corrected me.

"What?" I couldn't believe it. Bumblestripe rarely does that to anyone, not even his own SIBLINGS. There was only one person he would buy stuff for willingly…

We looked at the girl with gray hair, who has talking to Tigerheart, a Shadow boy.

"He bought some for Dovewing, and me because I was her sister." Ivypool's voice was bitter.

I tried to comfort her, but there was no time because at that moment, an announcement sounded. It was Rock's voice.

"Everyone please meet up in the meeting room of your house. Your house principal will meet you there. After that, we shall all have an assembly in the gym."


	2. Chapter 2: Assembly In the Gym

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Warriors.**

* * *

Dovewing's POV

Tigerheart kissed me on the cheek and ran off to the Shadow building. I sighed. He's so sweet!

I got swept away by the wave of sweaty students who were playing dodgeball outside. "Hey! Stop it!" I wailed. "Slow down!"

We finally arrived at the meeting room. I immediately took a chair and sat on it, straightening my hair. A few minutes later, Sunstar walked into the room.

"Hi everyone," he began in a friendly tone. "I am Sunstar, principal of Thunder–"

"Yes, we know, we know. Get to the point already!" A voice at the back of the room yelled. It was Foxleap. Everyone laughed.

"You will be receiving most of the news in the gym, but we have to celebrate the arrival of 2 new students: Cherrypaw and Molepaw!" Sunstar cheered.

Everyone greeted the shy brother and sister warmly, even Spiderleg, the guy who always argues with Daisy, his girlfriend. He is, like, **so** rude.

"Anyways, we need to invite a new member to the Thunder track-and-field team."

The fast people, Hazeltail, Spiderleg (the brat), Brackenfur, Dustpelt, and Squirrelflight, leaned forward in their seats. They were all part of the track and field team. I didn't care.

"Molepaw, welcome to the track-and-field team!"

WHAT?! I almost fell out of my seat.

Foxleap spit out the bubble gum he was chewing. "Say whaaaat?" he asked. Only Jayfeather seemed calm, like he knew this would happen. He scares me sometimes.

A 'paw' has **never** joined school teams before at the start of the school year, to my knowledge. It was just… **unheard of**.

Lionblaze's POV

I couldn't help but agree with Foxleap's statement on this. Molepaw looked embarrassed; I felt sorry for the poor kid.

Everyone knew that you took a test in the middle of your first school year to determine what team you were in. I'm in the basketball team, soccer team, tennis team, badminton team, football team and almost any other sports team except for track-and-field.

"Anyways, now that that's over, can we go to the gym now? It's boring." Foxleap complained in fake annoyance. Everyone could see the mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, we are going to the gym, Foxleap-" Sunstar began.

"I KNEW IT!" he shrieked as he ran out of the room like he just ate a truckload of sugar.

Sunstar had no choice but to trudge after him, with the rest of Thunder house in pursuit.

We were the first ones to arrive at the gym (obviously), which means we had first pick of where we got to sit. Foxleap sat at the front, carrying a box of balloons with what looked suspiciously like milk in them (I don't know where he got that from), and at his sides sat the only 2 people that were brave enough to sit there: Icecloud and Hazeltail.

The other boys in the same grade as me, Berrynose, Bumblestripe, Mousewhisker, Thornclaw, and Toadstep, sat in the third row, with one row between them and Foxleap. They wanted to **see** the action, but not get **in** the action.

I blinked. Someone was missing…

 _Jayfeather!_

I searched frantically around for my brother.

"Where's Jayfeather?" I yelled.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind. "I'm here, **idiot**." It was Jayfeather.

I turned around, and my brother was standing right behind me, hands in his jean pockets and his blind eyes looking at me like he was saying, _Seriously?_

I was really embarrassed. I awkwardly laughed it off and ruffled his gray hair with blue streaks, hoping everyone would think it was fine. He just rolled his eyes, annoyed, and followed my sister Hollyleaf as she began to look for a good spot for us to sit.

To make matters worse, Hollyleaf and **Cinderheart** (my crush) were laughing at me as we walked away! Why did **Cinderheart** have to watch that?

I felt really angry at myself, but I still ducked my head and followed Jayfeather as we sat down, in the 5th row, on the left side. Jayfeather took the edge seat, so I sat next to him. Cinderheart sat next to **me** , and Hollyleaf sat next to her.

Cinderheart opened her mouth to speak, and I turned away, not wanting to hear what she had to say.

"That was really funny what you did there," she smiled, and continued. "I would've probably done the same thing if I lost sight of one of my sisters."

I grumbled, "It still was embarrassing."

Cinderheart chuckled. "Everyone has embarrassing moments."

I laughed shyly. "Yeah right."

Jayfeather grumbled next to me. "Lovesick birds."

I whispered to Cinderheart. "He's just jealous."

"I HEARD YOU!"

We both laughed.

Hollyleaf's POV

I chose a seat close to the stage and sat down. To my left sat my best friend Cinderheart, who was busy talking to Lionblaze, who was sitting right beside her. Lionblaze looked really happy and a bit **shy** , for some reason. I laughed. My **brother**? Shy? Those two things don't go together.

I pulled out my phone and checked my messages. I texted Ivypool, who was sitting with Blossomfall and basically all the other Thunder girls in the same grade as us.

I looked around, the rest of Thunder was mostly around the back.

Firestar sat with Sandstorm and Spottedleaf at his side, and Graystripe sat near, with Brackenfur and Sorreltail sitting a few chairs away.

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight sat with Squirrelflight's sister Leafpool a row in front of Firestar, while Ashfur sat in the last row, casting withering glances at Squirrelflight. Everyone else was scattered in the back or the middle of the gym, where we were sitting.

Molepaw and Cherrypaw wandered to the front, sitting next to Hazeltail.

"Bad idea," I murmured to myself as Foxleap grinned evilly, beckoning the 'paw's to sit closer. He whispered to them and all of them snickered as Foxleap handed them each 2 milk balloons.

I sighed. They didn't know the trouble they were getting themselves into.

There were the sound of footsteps in the gym, and everyone turned to look at who it was, except for Molepaw and Cherrypaw, who were eagerly chatting with Foxleap.

It was the Ancients, a small group of people walked into the gym, spreading out and finding spots to sit. Unsurprisingly, nobody sat in the first 2 rows.

Most of the Ancients sat the row behind us, but a boy with ginger and white hair sat next to me, with a silvery-white haired girl next to him, looking around to see where everyone else sat.

The white and ginger haired boy turned to me. "Hi," he said in a friendly tone.

"Hi… " I mumbled back.

"I'm Fallen Leaves of the Ancients House." He said. "What about you?"

"I am from the Thunder House, and I'm Hollyleaf," I told him timidly.

"Hush, will you?" Whispering Breeze, another Ancient protested loudly behind us.

Fallen Leaves chuckled. "Ignore him, he's the oldest of the Ancients…and the most prickly." He rolled his eyes in a playful way.

"I think Yellowfang or Jayfeather could easily take over the place of most prickliest person," I joked.

Suddenly the silvery white-haired girl looked at me. "Is Jayfeather your brother?" she asked, her emerald-green eyes searching the crowd once again.

"Yeah, he is." I told her.

Cherrypaw's POV

I struggled to sit still on my seat. I hid the milk balloons behind me. Foxleap told me and my brother that the balloons were filled with old milk, and when he gave a signal, we would hurl the balloons at the four heads: I would throw it at Sunstar and Heatherstar, and Molepaw would throw it at Hailstar and Cedarstar.

"Don't tell Hazeltail or Icecloud," I recalled the words he told us earlier. Hazeltail's listening to some music on her phone, and Icecloud is scrolling through Lionblaze's Instagram page. I giggled.

Coming to Warriors High and going to school here was always a dream of mine, but being noticed by the older kids and being part of something they do on my first day is just… amazing.

I took out my phone and checked Facebook. Nothing. I looked at my messages and was not surprised to see my best friend at home, Lilykit. She's just 1 year younger than me.

I saw a new message. **How's everything going in camp?**

 **Everything's gr8,** I texted back. Then I added, **Molepaw and I r helping 1 of the bigger kids do something…**

Turns out she was online, because she asked: **Cool! What is it?**

 **Throwing balloons filled with old milk at the teachers ;)** I typed.

 **OMG! Be careful…** this message made me laugh.

Putting away my phone, I noticed that Shadow and Wind were already here. Now, only the River people were missing, and only the few rows behind us were empty, except for some other Thunder boys.

I smirked as I remembered Foxleap's other words:

"Any leftover balloons you have, throw them at the few rows behind us…"


	3. Chapter 3: Milk Balloon Fight

**Replying To Reviews:**

Songbloom- Aww thank you! I love your story and I will try to work on Warriors High daily 'w'

CorvusTheCarrionLord2ndProfile- Thank you for the review! As for the question, since all the students are at a range of age from 14 to 18, there are only sibling connections and nothing else, to make it simple.

 **Just saying, all of the shops in the story I have created myself. Any reference to names in the real world is unintentional.**

* * *

Crookedstar's POV

I strolled down the hallway, my sweet Willowbreeze holding my hand. We followed Hailstar to the gym and were surprised to see everyone there. However, we froze in our tracks as we saw which seats were empty. The seats around Foxleap.

Foxleap.

Why?

Even 17-year-olds like us know to steer clear of a 15-year-old who took the definition of 'Class Clown' to another level.

Suddenly, everything was in slow motion: I heard screams of "Noooo!" as the seat they were running for was taken. Foxleap looked at us, then took out his phone and started filming; Cherrypaw and Molepaw did the same.

A few seconds later, almost all the seats were taken… there were only 5 left.

Fortunately, Willowshine and I were fast and grabbed the farthest seats. I craned my neck to see the unlucky students, who had to sit in the 5 seats directly behind the 5 Thunder students…

Rainflower, Appledusk, Reedshine, Troutpaw, and Rushpaw.

I sighed. I felt sorry for the 'paw's. Hawkfrost sniggered, his ice blue eyes flashing. He was as far away from the scene as far could be. "Give the losers enough space to sit down!" he called out.

Nobody laughed.

I surveyed the area to see where everyone was seated. Lucky Silverstream, her beloved Graystripe saved a spot for her, at the back.

Everyone watched as the 5 people walked quietly to the 2nd row and sat down: Troutpaw behind Molepaw, Rushpaw behind Cherrypaw, Reedshine behind Hazeltail, Rainflower behind Icecloud and Appledusk behind Foxleap.

I felt sorry for Appledusk. Personally, I thought Rainflower should be behind Foxleap because she was so mean to me, but I didn't dare say it, because everyone else would judge me.

There was silence.

Complete and utter silence.

It was broken by Mapleshade.

"Appledusk!" she wheezed, trying not to laugh. "Good for you…!"

Then, the principals of the houses came on stage, and there was a round of polite applause.

Rock took initiative and started to speak, his voice echoing weirdly in the gym.

"Welcome back to Warriors High. We are joined by new kids from some houses: Molepaw and Cherrypaw from Thunder, Boulderpaw, Whiskerpaw and Furzepaw from Wind, Hollowpaw, Troutpaw, Mossypaw and Rushpaw from River, and Strong Pounce, Lapping Wave and Running Fox from the Ancients.

A cheer came from each house as the names of the kids in their house got called.

I gave a loud cheer for our 'paw's.

Appledusk's POV

Why me?

Why did I have to sit behind Foxleap?

Reedshine and I didn't even understand what was happening until everyone already got the good seats. Reedshine snatched a seat behind Hazeltail, and I felt betrayed.

To make matters worse, I was a tall kid. If the teachers decided to throw anything back at Foxleap, it would probably fly over him…

And hit me.

I could hear Mapleshade's laughs echoing in my head. "Good for you, Appledusk…"

Did I really deserve this?

* * *

-FLASHBACK TO LAST YEAR-

I strolled down the hallway. Reedshine was holding my hand.

"You're so sweet, Appledusk!" she gushed as I complimented the skirt she was wearing.

Kissing her on the cheek, I promised her: "I will never leave you."

Then I saw Mapleshade.

I had told her the same thing I told Reedshine, a few days ago.

She was staring at us, a mixture of hurt and anger in her eyes.

She stormed off before I could say anything because she knew I cheated on her for Reedshine.

And she would never, ever forgive or forget.

* * *

I mean, maybe…

I like to think of myself as the chivalrous person who offered the spot behind Hazeltail to Reedshine.

Sunstar spoke next. "We have big news, guys. Relationships with other houses is **not** forbidden anymore. Since so much of you guys like people from other houses, we decided to make it easier for everyone."

Graystripe and Silverstream bear-hugged each other, and I saw Leafpool and Crowfeather exchanging a look of relief.

Dovewing let out a high-pitched squeal of joy.

Even Mousewhisker looked a bit relieved, for some reason.

There were other unimportant things, like Fallowfoot being our new science teacher after Leopardfoot became a substitute and whatnot.

Every sentence he spoke, the tension in the gym got higher and higher. Everyone was holding their breath for the first milk balloon fight of the school year.

Hailstar seemed to notice our unusual lack of liveliness and asked, "Why are all of you so quiet?"

Nobody answered.

"Anyways," Cedarstar of Shadow stepped forward and took the microphone, "We wish you a happy–"

"MILK BALLOON FIGHT!" Foxleap suddenly shrieked and threw a balloon at Cedarstar. It exploded in his face and he stood there, stunned as the gym started to reek of old milk.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sunstar roared and caught the milk balloon that Cherrypaw aimed at him and threw it at Foxleap.

Foxleap and I ducked just in time as it hit a dark brown haired boy that was about the same age as me. Some of it even splattered onto the boy next to him, who didn't seem to notice as his dark gray hair got wet.

I sighed. Out of all the people the milk balloon could've hit, why did it have to be…

"Tigerstar?" Darkstripe sensed something was wrong as he felt his wet hair. "Are you okay?"

"GAAAH!" Tigerstar's eyes were alight with fury. I braced myself for a hit, but Tigerstar stormed to the front and grabbed the box of milk balloons. "FOXLEAP, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Tigerstar," Foxleap said as he threw a milk balloon at Tigerstar's face.

That did it. Howling with fury and pain, Tigerstar threw the box of balloons into the crowd. All the balloons fell out and basically splattered everyone in the front.

Us River students like to swim, but this was too much.

Everyone ran out of the gym before the raging Tigerstar could hurt anyone.

Breezepelt's POV

I chuckled to myself as I exited the gym. What a good way to end August.

I still had the weekend to hang out with my friends. Class started on Monday, September 3rd. Today was Friday.

I thought about what Sunstar had said. _Relationships with other houses is_ _ **not**_ _forbidden anymore…_

I looked around. Who liked people from other houses? That was absurd.

I pulled my phone out of my hoodie pocket and checked my messages. There was a new message from Antpelt.

 **I guess you could call the front of the gym the 'Wet Zone'...** he texted. Then another message popped up.

 **Do u wanna hang out at the Warrior Cat Coffee shop?** He asked.

 **Sure,** I texted back.

At the back of our school, there was a tangle of roads as big as a neighborhood called the Lake, named by the 5 founders. The school bought this piece of land so the students could walk around and run errands. The place had any kind of shop… You name it, they had it.

I put my black hood on and walked outside. After wandering around for 5 full minutes, I spotted the coffee shop. Antpelt was sitting at a table next to the window.

When I arrived at the shop, Antpelt was trying to blow a tuft of black hair out of his eyes.

"Hi." He said as I arrived and sat down.

"Hey bro." I high-fived him.

We ordered 2 chocolate milkshakes and started a conversation.

"Have plans for the weekend?" I asked.

"Maybe I'll go visit the barber. I haven't cut my hair in **forever** ," Antpelt muttered.

"I think I'm going to explore the shops," I told him.(Antpelt and I are roommates, by the way.)

"I heard they added a **giant** clothes store called 2.0," My roommate informed me. (pronounced two-point-oh)

"Clothes? I think I have enough," I laughed.

Our milkshakes arrived, and we slurped them down quickly.

I ordered another milkshake because the previous one was so delicious.

Time slipped away as we laughed and talked, and soon enough it was lunchtime.

I said goodbye to Antpelt and ran to the Railroad Sandwich shop. I ordered a ham n' cheese sandwich and waited.

"Your sandwich is done, sir."

"Thanks," I grabbed my sandwich and started munching on it.

Someone pushed me over.

"Hey!" I whipped around, ready to throw my sandwich into someone's face.

"Ha! Loser!" Crowfeather appeared, his hands tucked into his pockets.

As quick as lightning, I rubbed my sandwich all over Crowfeather's face till it (his face) was covered in cheese.

"That's one meal ruined by your disgusting face!" I snarled at him. "Who's the loser now?"

Crowfeather just ran away.

 _Probably to the nearest washroom,_ I thought with satisfaction.

 **Should I include Breeze x Ivy?**

* * *

 **Sorry if it's a little** **cringey, I'm just a kid...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning of A Long Night

Replying to Reviews:

Songbloom-Thank you! :D I will definitely include Breezepool in the next chapter.

* * *

Jayfeather's POV

I grumbled as I ate the last strand of spaghetti from the plate. I was alone. Lionblaze had gone off with Cinderheart, and Hollyleaf had bounced off happily after Fallen Leaves gave her his number half an hour ago. I assumed she was in her room daydreaming.

Someone entered the restaurant.

I shifted uneasily in my seat as they sat next to me.

"Hi, Jayfeather." A sweet voice spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Half Moon."

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Not much. Can you answer some questions?" she said. "The student council told me to ask everyone to

do a small survey."

"Fine…"

She pushed what felt like a sheet of paper in front of me, then gave me a pencil.

"Just write down the answers," she instructed.

"Umm… I'm blind, so I can't read the questions." I told her uncomfortably.

"Oh! Okay, I guess I'll read them out then." Half Moon's voice reached my ear.

"Aren't you going to sympathize or something?" I asked her.

"Do I need to?" She asked me back.

I couldn't answer that question.

"So, this is the first question: Do you want a game room in the school so people can play video games on the weekends?"

"Um… Okay?" I knew how much Lionblaze loved video games. I also really liked some video games, but mostly I read books. I listen to the audiobooks.

"Next: Do you think there should be more free time for students?" Half Moon questioned.

"No." The constant workload keeps me focused, and I don't want other people running around, screaming and shouting like a bunch of little kids. There was enough immaturity in this school already.

She told me the last question: "Last but not least, what stores would you like to have in the Lake?"

That was obvious. "I want a more advanced electronics store."

"Okay! Thanks," she said as she hugged me and left the store.

I was lonely once more.

Foxleap's POV

I lay on my bed, bored. My roommate Toadstep hadn't come back from lunch yet, so I had nobody to prank. I recalled how I used to sneak up on people and take really embarrassing pictures of them.

I had an idea.

I had about 10 pictures of everyone in my grade, and I sorted them into different folders according to the people they were about.

I then went to my messages and sent a message in the group chat with all the people in my grade:

 **Truth or Dare anyone? 8:00 pm courtesy of me and Toadstep ;p** I texted.

Immediately, someone replied. It was Jayfeather. Ah, Jayfeather and his high-tech stuff. He has this app for blind people that helps him read out stuff.

This is what Jayfeather said:

 **?**

 **Um sure, I guess…**

I grinned as more messages came.

Icecloud: **What are you up to this time? Fine, I'll join.**

Hazeltail: **I can't miss it.**

Berrynose: **I thought you'd never ask.**

Honeyfern: **Ok! :D**

Heathertail: **It's not a game without me.**

Ivypool: **Sure, why not?**

Minnowtail: **I'd love to.**

Mousewhisker: **Obviously, I'll come! :)**

Briarlight: **I have an appointment with Sagewhisker, the nurse...**

Poppyfrost: **Sorry, can't. Have an appointment at the nail salon.**

Breezepelt: **I'm coming.**

Willowshine: **Ok…**

Thornclaw: **Sure.**

Blossomfall: **Yeah!**

Toadstep: **WTF FOXLEAP?!** (I laughed at that one)

Dovewing: **I'll come.**

Bumblestripe: **If Dovewing's coming, I'm coming.**

Tigerheart: **Me too!**

Dawnpelt: **Nah.**

Flametail: **I'm definitely going to join you guys!**

Tigerheart: **Dawnpelt, please….**

Dawnpelt: **NO!**

Flametail: **Geez.**

Juniperclaw: **I'm not coming either.**

Scorchfur: **I'm with Juniperclaw. We're going to check out the new store.**

Lionblaze: **There's no reason not to come. I'm on! XD**

Cinderheart: **Me too.**

Hollyleaf: **Why not?**

Half Moon: **Sure.**

Rosepetal: **Sorry. Have 2 do nails w/ Poppyfrost.**

Kestrelflight: **Sorry. Going to read in the library. I need to borrow a book.**

Antpelt: **Ummm… no, sorry.**

Fallen Leaves: **Coming.**

I grinned. That was everyone.

Heathertail's POV

Truth or Dare? Well, _this_ was going to be interesting. Almost the whole grade was going to be there.

 _Lionblaze_ was going to be there.

I needed to look good. Curling my hair, I chose a swishy light pink skirt to go with my white shirt, which was embroidered with silver gems. On my shirt, there were the words "FABULOUS" in gray glitter.

Putting on my outfit, I sighed. Simple but attractive. I chose small flower-shaped earrings and a silver bracelet for my accessories.

For the shoes, I just decided to go with comfortable gray boots. Applying a layer of pink, cherry-blossom scented lipstick, I walked out the door.

Tigerheart's POV

I put on a light brown t-shirt with dark blue jeans. I looked over to see what Flametail was wearing: a sky blue polo shirt with white stripes and gray pants. We put on matching white sneakers and went out, walking to the Thunder building.

Since we had to pass all the other house buildings before we got to Thunder, we met a lot of people. For example, Willowshine, who was wearing a lime green t-shirt with a shimmering silver willow on it. She wore simple white jeans and golden sandals.

Breezepelt wore all black: black sneakers, black long pants, a black hoodie with flashing white letters spelling "REBEL" on the front of his hoodie.

Half Moon wore a simple white blouse that reached down to her hip, a silver half moon pendant and white palazzo pants.

How did I know all these clothing names, you ask? Well, all I can say is that I spent a lot of time with Dovewing.

Honeyfern's POV

I knocked Foxleap's door, arm in arm with Berrynose. I had a honey-colored skirt on, with a white flutter sleeve top. The blue hair clip in my combed hair complimented my eyes.

Berrynose was just wearing a white sweatshirt and normal jeans. I sighed. He didn't even bother to comb his hair! People from all the houses were coming, and he didn't even _comb his hair_?

I nervously fixed a loose strand of hair. Berrynose told me I looked "drop-dead gorgeous", but did I?

Foxleap opened the door. "Welcome, welcome!" he invited us in.

"Where's Toadstep?" I asked. Hollyleaf and her brothers were already there, sitting on Toadstep's bed, but there was no sign of Foxleap's roommate.

Foxleap smirked. "He left."

I compared what Hollyleaf and her siblings were wearing to my outfit. Hollyleaf was wearing a top similar to mine, but hers was dark grey. She had long black skirt pants and a green necklace that matched her eyes.

Lionblaze was wearing a red-and-gold sweatshirt with white pants.

Jayfeather was wearing a dull gray t-shirt with bold black words on it. I read the words on the t-shirt: "Don't bother me."

We joined the three and waited for the others. A few minutes later, Dovewing and Ivypool arrived, followed by all the non-Thunder people. They arrived all together.

Everyone looked so pretty–especially Heathertail and Half Moon. Half Moon joined Jayfeather, sitting on Toadstep's bed, and Heathertail sat down next to Lionblaze, who was now on the floor. Lionblaze scooted away from her uncomfortably, but she followed him. I sighed. Poor Lionblaze.

Icecloud and Hazeltail appeared together, both wearing casual clothes. Ivypool and Dovewing arrived next. Dovewing was wearing a turquoise top with a long skirt, and Ivypool wore a plain white hoodie with blue jeans.

Cinderheart arrived, wearing a gray knot front top and magenta wide leg pants.

Lionblaze immediately went over to greet her and they sat down together on the floor. Heathertail stormed away.

Soon enough, the rest of Thunder arrived and the room was too full for anyone to move.

"Hey! Let's go outside!" Foxleap yelled.

Everyone flooded outside, going to the Lake. There was a place everyone knew that was big enough to play this kind of game in…

* * *

"The Lake" is the shopping area, named after the actual lake in Warriors, and because it's as big as a lake. Guess where they're going ;) It's also named after something in Warriors...

Also, if you tell me some Truths or Dares in a review, I will definitely add that in!


	5. Chapter 5: The Island

Hello! It's me again... Sorry for not updating in so long, I have a lot of ideas for the future when class starts but I basically have no ideas for the weekends. If you have suggestions plz leave them in a review :)

 **Replying to reviews:**

Sharpbreeze: Thank you! I will try to include as much character development as I can in each chapter.

Azureflower: Thanks so much! Glad to hear that you like it 'w' No prob!

Hollyleaf88: Thanks! You don't know how much that means to my poor heart ;w;

Pebblewish: Thank youuu! I can't wait to read more of your story too!

Songbloom: Good dare! I used it in this chapter, as you can see... ;p

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors. The Erins do. Hopefully, they include more Violetshine and Tree moments because MY GOSH they are cute.

On with the story...

* * *

Foxleap's POV

I could already see where we were headed. I pictured it in my mind: the dome-shaped building in the sky, supported by lots of metal poles; a bridge from the ground stretching up to meet the doors of the structure.

We were headed towards the Island.

The building was used for special events, but was available for students at all times. Just write your name on a sheet and the date you were there to show you have been there. The roof was made of glass, and there were small lights in the building itself.

From a bird's-eye view, and the way the sandy walls and floor of the building shone in the light, it looked like an island of sand in the middle of the lake of stores.

Leading my fellow students up the bridge, I scribbled 'Foxcatcher' on the sheet of paper and handed the pen to the next person, who just happened to be my sister, Icecloud.

She sighed. "When are you going to **stop** using that name?" she asked me.

I smirked. "Never."

She wrote her name and followed me in, passing the pen on.

After everyone was in the Island, I told everyone how the game was going to work:

"OKAY, EVERYONE!" I called out. "ALL OF YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE, RIGHT?"

A chorus of "Yes!" came from everybody. I grinned.

"We have to form a circle," my sister Icecloud yelled. We played this game with our brothers and sisters when we were young.

After literally 10 minutes of talking and walking around, everyone formed a circle.

Half Moon's POV

I found myself sitting next to Jayfeather, and my heart skipped a beat.

 _Since we're going to be sitting here for a while,_ I thought, _I should start a conversation._

"Hi, Jayfeather." I smiled.

"Hey," he mumbled.

There was awkward silence between us as Foxleap explained the rules. "The person opposite to you in the circle is the person that's going to give you the Truth or Dare you need to answer or do, and you are going to give them the same thing." I looked to the other side of the circle; it was Hollyleaf.

I heaved a sigh of relief. We had talked during the assembly, and as someone who stuck to the rules, she wasn't going to go too hard on me. I looked around at everyone else.

Jayfeather was glaring straight forwards, and his gaze fell on Cinderheart. "Who do I have?" he asked me.

"Cinderheart," I replied.

Jayfeather relaxed a little but still glared at Cinderheart, as if daring her to come up with an outrageous dare or 'Truth' question.

Willowshine, who was sitting on the other side of me, had Fallen Leaves, and Flametail, next to Jayfeather, had Lionblaze. Everybody was looking at each other, their eyes pleading for mercy, but the one who seemed most desperate was Breezepelt. He was paired up with Foxleap.

"So, what happens if we don't want to answer the Truth or don't want to do the Dare?" Berrynose asked.

Foxleap replied with, "That's obvious, isn't it? One of your embarrassing photos will get leaked–" his gaze swept through the crowd. "To all of us."

Everyone stared at the ginger-haired boy incredulously.

"I don't believe you!" Ivypool called out from where she sat beside Blossomfall.

Foxleap grinned and walked over to Ivypool, taking his phone with him. He went to photos and beckoned Ivypool to the side of the room. Everyone tried to follow, but Foxleap sent them back with a wave of his hand.

"Do you want to spend 10 more minutes making a circle again?!" he asked.

Everyone went back to their positions as Ivypool's gasp echoed in the building.

A feeling of dread washed over me. This was serious. When Ivypool, one of the toughest girls in our grade, is scared, you know that it's truly terrifying.

I tried to make the best of it. Even though everyone had embarrassing photos, I rarely did anything embarrassing when anyone but me was near, so I should be okay.

We started the game, with Foxleap asking first: "Truth or Dare?" he asked Breezepelt, eyes glowing evilly.

"Um, truth I guess." Foxleap had the WORST dares.

"Do you like…" Foxleap turned his head to a white-and-gray haired girl. "...Ivypool?"

I saw Breezepelt turn red. "Uhm, well…"

Foxleap chuckled. "Wow Breezepelt, so tough," he said sarcastically.

Breezepelt turned redder, probably because everyone (including me) was looking at him and giggling. I would **not** like to be in that position. Ivypool's gaze gave away nothing.

"Yeah, I guess." Breezepelt's answer was barely more than a whisper.

"I didn't hear you!" Foxleap said in a sing-song voice.

I glanced at Jayfeather next to me, who was listening to the conversation with interest. I suddenly felt the urge to hug him, but I knew he wouldn't like it.

"I said, yes!" he exclaimed before covering his face in the shadow of his hoodie.

Foxleap smirked while everyone else laughed. "Well then… since you _love_ Ivypool so much–"

"I never said that!" Breezepelt protested. "Plus, it's supposed to be Hazeltail's turn now."

"Well, well, sonny," Foxleap warned, waving his finger at Breezepelt. "I make the game, I can do whatever I want."

I giggled. Foxleap, Berrynose, and Toadstep might the class clowns, but Foxleap was the best (or worst, if you prefer to call it that way) of them all.

"I dare you to kiss Ivypool–" _That's not hard,_ I thought.

"Then punch her face."

 _Okay, things took a turn for the worse. Punch Ivypool?_

"NO!" Ivypool and Breezepelt shouted in unison.

Foxleap waved his phone, his eyes glinting with mischief. "Well…"

"No." Breezepelt still didn't budge.

I admired his courage. If I had to choose between an embarrassing photo of me being leaked and punching the guy I liked, I didn't know what I would do.

"Okay." Foxleap fiddled on his phone and finally got a picture of a dark-haired boy, turning the screen towards us. Everyone leaned in, and saw the boy with cream cheese smudged on his face, running to the nearest bathroom…

Third Person

Crowfeather.

That was the guy in the picture.

 _Wow, Foxleap. Way to go on building up the tension,_ Hazeltail thought with a giggle. Rosepetal, on the other hand, admired Foxleap's kindness to Breezepelt.

 _He's so nice,_ Rosepetal sighed as her mind brought her back to thinking about Foxleap.

Berrynose and Toadstep were **so** ready to fist-bump Foxleap. As best bros.

Lionblaze and Jayfeather were kinda disappointed. They wanted everyone to see an embarrassing picture of Breezepelt, because they hated Breezepelt more than anything in the world. Breezepelt was a bully to them.

Breezepelt was literally falling over himself, howling with laughter. He couldn't believe that Foxleap had gotten that on camera.

Everyone else was either smiling or laughing–Crowfeather was usually tough, even prickly sometimes. Seeing this picture was like seeing a whole new side to him

The Truth or Dare went on as normal, with people singing (Everyone admired Honeyfern's voice), hula dancing (Can you believe Heathertail could do that!?) and Antpelt breakdancing (it was AWESOME), it became Hollyleaf's turn to ask.

"Half Moon, Truth or Dare?" she asked with a mysterious spark in her eyes.

"Dare," Half Moon responded boldly.

"Okay…" Hollyleaf seemed to have run out of creativity (which nobody expected), but the dare was still good. "I dare you to kiss Jayfeather."

Jayfeather didn't say anything, but it was clear he was blushing.

"Okay." Without another word, Half Moon leaned in and kissed Jayfeather on the cheek.

Jayfeather's POV

 _Half Moon kissed me._

The moment replayed itself again and again in my head. I remember her hand had touched mine, and her pendant tickled my neck. Maybe she loved me? Did I love her? I don't know. I'm only 15. When you're this age, you seem to forget everything. Especially manners.

There are occasionally those rare people, like Half Moon and Hollyleaf, who are the nicest people you can meet at high school. I looked at her, wondering if she was gazing at me too (Lionblaze told me later that she was).

The rest of the night went by in a blur. I briefly remember Mousewhisker admitting he had a crush on Minnowtail ever since he met her, and Breezepelt daring Foxleap to print all the embarrassing pictures of Crowfeather and put them on "WANTED" posters in the hallways at school.

Foxleap grinned evilly and left the Island, beckoning Berrynose and Mousewhisker to come with him to hijack the printer system. Mousewhisker was an expert at that.

I got up and left too. If I stayed any longer, their idioticness would've driven me crazy.

Just as I was nearing the exit of the Lake, I heard footsteps behind me and a sweet scent. _Half Moon._

I immediately stopped and turned to face her general direction, my back against the exit gates. My heartbeat quickened. Was that my cheeks heating up? _Fu–_

"Hey, Jayfeather," Half Moon sounded cheerful. "Umm…"

"Hi. I'm sorry for leaving without you, but I feared for my sanity." was all I managed to mutter. I heard her giggle. _Music to my ears,_ I thought to myself silently.

"Yeah… that's why I'm out here too. Uh, that wasn't a proper kiss. Y'know, in the Island. I… figured I owed you that."

My heartbeat quickened as I thought what was going to happen. _Was Half Moon going to kiss me again?_ I realized I just stood there in shock (like a complete idiot, which was something I expected Lionblaze to do), but I couldn't really find anything to say, so I decided to work with whatever came out of my mouth.

"Go… on," I mumbled.

"Soo… I thought I would make it up to you."

Before I could say anything else, our lips connected.

I still stood there like an idiot, but she wouldn't care. Right? Were there any _requirements_ for your first kiss? I froze, dumbfounded. It lasted who _knows_ how long, but when we finally pulled apart, there was a moment of awkward silence. Then I felt a hand intertwine with mine and we walked together back to the main building.

* * *

Okay... Um I have an idea that requires a name for the WORST teacher ever, ideas are appreciated. I need some names for a mean teacher. They can come from real life too ;)

If there were any slang/words that do not actually exist, I apoplogize.


	6. Some info

Hey guys,

I have a quick announcement to make: I will **not** be writing anymore Warriors High. I feel like the story is very dull, and I don't have any plans for where to take this story. I appreciate everybody who reviewed, followed and favorited the story, but I have no wish to continue this story. I'm sorry if you wanted to read more.

-Shadows n' Frost


End file.
